


The Playlist

by writtenrevolution



Series: ain't it funny how the night moves [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Songs that inspired and were featured in the fic, Young Restless and Bored, but so many goodies, its literally just the soundtrack to the fic, lots of oldies, the PLAYLIST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenrevolution/pseuds/writtenrevolution
Summary: The playlist that inspired it all, ft. writer's commentary.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: ain't it funny how the night moves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396870
Kudos: 7





	The Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It has been a long time, and I apologize! However, I'm almost finished with the young, restless, and bored sequel! It will be posted both as the last chapter of YRB and as a separate work in the series. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me. xx
> 
> Songs with no commentary are simply songs I listened to when writing this :) 
> 
> (Obviously I don't own any of the songs.)
> 
> [The Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3oaVEckUnS1LZcyx9voHjc)

1) Night Moves (by Bob Seger): Inspired the song title and the series title. This was also the main inspiration behind the fic itself. It came on the radio one day on my way home from work, and I was immediately inspired and knew that it would be the perfect idea for a fic. The plot came to me almost seamlessly after that. Also the lyrics, "young, restless, and bored" are mentioned several times throughout the work, most notably in Dean's last ditch effort to convince Castiel to give him a shot in the last chapter.

2) Yesterday (The Beatles): The song that Castiel and Dean dance to in chapter 9. It was also Chuck and his wife's first dance song at their wedding.

3) Let it Be (The Beatles)

4) Truth Hurts (Lizzo): The song Castiel and Meg dance to at Ruby's party in chapter 8.

5) Something (The Beatles)

6) God's Got Nothing On You (Thea Gilmore)

7) All My Love (Zeppelin): A song that reminds me of Cas & Dean.

8) Custard Pie (Zeppelin): The song the boys listen to when they leave Sam's soccer game, and Dean peels out of the parking lot in chapter 3.

9) Down by the Sea Side (Zeppelin)

10) When the Levee Breaks (Zeppelin): A song that inspired "the spiral" aka when everything went to shit at the end of chapter 10 and chapter 11. When Cas found out that Dean knew about Sam's lack of feelings. Symbolized the levee breaking and everything hitting the fan.

11) Surrender (Cheap Trick)

12) Creep (Radiohead): Dean's Anthem because he low key feels like shit crushing on his brother's friend.

13) Beautiful Loser (Bob Seger)

14) Simple Man (Lynyrd Skynyrd):

15) Heartbreaker (Zeppelin):

16) She's Got You (Patsy Cline): The song Dean picks on the JukeBox back in chapter 3 at the diner with Cas. Shows his feelings for Cas, and that he knows Cas is in love with Sam.


End file.
